The present invention relates to display devices, and in particular, to devices for displaying articles for sale or viewing. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display device which provides a pilfer-resistant method of securing the articles displayed, yet allows the articles to be touched.
Many articles displayed for sale or viewing, for example, eyeglasses, are displayed on racks whereby the articles may be easily removed, and thus are subject to theft. There is a need for a means for displaying articles such that the articles may be conveniently removed by persons who are authorized to remove them, but which at the same time prevents unauthorized persons from easily removing the articles. In particular, it is desirable that the articles be easily removed by persons who are authorized to remove them without requiring the inconvenience of utilizing locks and keys to secure the articles, but which at the same time provides a sufficiently pilfer-resistant means of securement.